wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Wii Sports
Summary This game comes with the Wii console in all territories except Japan. A sequal called Wii Sports Resort has been announced. This game is a Mii compatible game. This means the Miis stored on the Wii system or a Wii Remote can be used as characters in the game. Wii Sports contains the following sports: * Tennis * Baseball * Bowling * Golf * Boxing There are two other modes on Wii Sports called: * Training * Fitness Tennis Set Up Only four Wii Remotes are used in this game (One remote for every player with a maximum of four players able to take part). The players postion(s) is/are then selected. A player is able to select between one and all four positions. However the more positions a player holds, the less experience points will be earned. If one player selects all four positions, every time they swing the remote every charcter will swing thier rackets. Playable positions are front or back (on either side of the court). Any postions not filled (represented by a ?), will be computer controlled characters. Players can choose to play a 1, 3 or 5 game match with more experince points being given for more matches played. Hidden Extra When the warning screen appears after the player selection. If the player then presses and holds "2" until the player position select Dont Set up Gameplay The Wii remote is held like a racket. To hit the ball, the player must swing the racket like a tennis racket. The Mii characters will move on thier own; only swinging is controlled by the player. Scoring The scoring system used is similar to a standard game of tennis. If a player commits a foul then the other team will be awarded the points. Fouls include; the ball bouncing outside the court on its first bounce and, if the ball has landed inside the court, not hitting it before its second bounce. The scoring is as follows; 15 (points), 30, 40, Win (Note: If both teams score 40 points in a round a "Deuce" is declared. The next team to score a point is awarded the Advantage point (Adv). If this team successfully scores agan they win the round, however, should the other team score, "Deuce" is declared again. This process continues until there is a winner.) Baseball Set Up For this game, only the Wii remote is needed. Baseball can be played with one or two players. Two remotes are needed for two players. Gameplay Each team consists of nine players. The team batting has one player stood at the fourth base ready to bat. A maximum of 4 players from the team batting can be onDont by how fast the contdont play the gameroller is swung. If an arrow key is pressed and held on the D-Pad before throwing, the ball will go in that direction. Scoring To help keep the game simple, the scoring system is slightly different from a standard game of Baseball. The team batting scores "runs" by hitting the ball and running clockwise passed four markers called "bases" scoring a point after passing the fourth base. How far the Mii batting can advance dependes on what the ball does after being hit. A short explanation of each follows: #Foul: Player cannot advance and the ball must be thrown again (counts as a "Strike" for first two "Fouls", however, "Foul" can be declaired an unlimited amount of times and the ball thrown again). Called if the player hits the ball behind themselves. #Single: Player may advance one base. Scored if the player hits the ball outside the pitchers area and is caught after bouncing once. #Double: Player may advance two bases. Scored if the ball bounces off the side of the field after hitting the ground once. #Triple: Player may advance three bases. Scored if the Mii's that are fielding take a long time to pick the ball up once it has bounced once and hit the side. #Home Run: The Mii batting plus any Mii's stood at the bases can now pass the fourth base. Scored if the ball lands in the crowd. #Out of the park: Same as "Home Run". Scored if the player hits the ball over the top of the stadium. There are two ways a player batting can be "Out". A short explanation of each follows: #Out: If the ball is caught within the pitchers area or caught before bouncing once. #Strikeout: If the player swings and misses the ball three times or if the player commits at least two fouls followed by missing the ball. The player pitching can try to manipulate the ball beyond the batters reach. If the batter swings for the ball and misses a "Strike" is called. If, however, the player does not swing for the ball a "Ball" is called. After the fourth "Ball", "Ball Four" is called and the batter may advance one base. Bowling Setup For this game, only the Wii remote is needed. Bowling is playable for up to four players, however, only one remote is required to have a four player game. There are no computer players in bowling. Gameplay A player bowls a ball down a lane with the intention of hitting the 10 pins at the end. Players move thier Mii left and right with the D-pad and change the angle at which they face by pressing A before using the D-pad. The player then holds the remote vertically infont of them with one hand, presses and holds the B button, then swings thier arm backwards and then fowards in a bowling motion, releasing B on the forward swing (if the player lets go of B on the backwards swing, the ball will be thrown into the crowd which will jump). Upon release, the Mii will bowl the ball down the lane. The player can also add spin to the ball by twisting the remote as they let go of B. In a multiplayer game, each player takes turns to bowl. Scoring Scoring in bowling is similar to a normal bowling game. One point is awarded per pin knocked down. If, however, a player knocks down all the pins in one bowl a "Strike" is declaired and the points awarded are doubled from ten to twenty. If the player knocks down all the pins in two throws then a "Spare" is declaired. This means that the player is awareded ten points plus the number of points scored from the next bowl (e.g. if a player gets a "Spare" and then goes on to knock down 7 pins with the next bowl the score would be 10+7=17. The 7 would still be used in the next round of scoring). At the end, the scores are totaled and the player with the most points wins with the players earning or losing experience points depending on how many points they scored during the game. Golf Setup Golf, like Tennis, Baseball and Bowling, uses only the Wii remote. Up to four players can play at a time, with only one remote required. Gameplay In golf, several factors will affect where the ball lands: wind speed, club used, strength of shot, as well as a few other factors. However, the only things the player controls are strength, direction, and club used. Clubs can be switched by pressing up or down on the D-pad, and direction can be changed by pressing left or right. To swing the club, the player must press the A button, and then swing their club. Practice swings can be taken by swinging the remote without presing A. Swinging too hard will cause the ball to slice or fade, and go either left or right of where it was intended to go. Boxing Setup Unlike all of the other sports, Boxing will require both the Wii remote and Nunchuk. A player can choose to play either a computer or a friend (requires two remotes/nunchuks). Gameplay The player must thrust either the Wii remote or the Nunchuk fowards in order to throw a punch. Every succesful punch will reduce the opponent's health. Shots can be blocked by holding the controller and nunchuk in front of the face if the punch is aimed at the face or in front of the body if the punch is aimed at the body. The player can also move their Mii side to side by moving both the Wii remote and nunchuk to one side. If a Mii is down for ten seconds, they lose the fight. Training Mode Training Mode consists of fifteen mini-games designed to improve the players skill at the five main games. The players tries to scores as many points as they can earning either a broze, silver, gold or platinum medal. The mini games include: Tennis *'Returning Balls': A player tries to return as many tennis balls that are hit towards them as they can. The game ends after the first ball is either missed or hit outside of the court. One point is given for every ball returned. *'Timing Your Swing':The players attempt to return the ball and get it between two orange bars at the other end of the court. The game ends either when the player misses thier first ball or hits the ball outside of the bars or if the ball bounces twice infornt of the orange bars. One point is given for every ball that has passed between the orange bars *'Target Practice':In this mini-game there is a wall with a target on it. The player attempts to hit the target with the tennis ball. When the target is hit, it will shatter and a new target in a slightly different location will appear. The wall will start to crumble if it is hit too many times in the same place. The game ends if the ball bounces twice before being hit by the player or the wall or if the ball goes through a hole in the wall after it has crumbled. One point is given for every target hit. Baseball *'Hitting Home Runs': A player attempts to hit up to ten Home Runs or Out of the Parks (see Baseball Scoring for explanation). The game ends after the tenth ball has been thrown. The primary scoring is the total of Home Runs and Out of the Parks scored, however, there is a secondary scoring. This is the total distance of all the Home Runs and out of the Parks. *'Swing Control': A player attempts to hit as many of the ten balls thrown into the indicated zone. The zone is split into five sections. The middle section is dark blue, the next two sections (one on either side of the dark blue section) are light blue and the two outermost sections are white. The game ends after ten balls have been thrown. *'Batting Practice': A player attempts to hit up to thirty balls. One point is awarded per ball hit although foul balls do not count (see baseball scoring for explanation). The game ends after thirty balls have been thrown. Bowling *'Picking Up Spares': A player attempts to knock down different numbers of pins that have been placed in a veriaty of places. One point is awarded per lane passed. The game ends after the player has failed to knock down all the pins a total of five times or if the player clears all the lanes. *'Power Throws' This mini-game consists of ten stages. The player attempts to knock down as many pins as they can. The ammount of pins increases with every stage eventually ending up with a total of ninty one pins. One point is awarded per pin knocked down with the points doubled if all the pins are knocked down. *'Spin Control': A player bowls a ball down a lane that has barries placed on it. The idea is to miss the barrier(s) and hit the pin(s) at the end of the lane. One point is awarded per lane passed. The game ends after a total of five failed attempts to knock over the pin(s) or clears all the lanes Golf *'Putting': A player attempts to "Put" (pot) a golf ball that has been placed near the hole on the green in one shot. One point is awarded per hole passed. The game ends when the player has failed to "Put" the ball a total of five times or clears all the holes *'Hitting the Green': A player attempts to get near or pot the golf ball that has been placed near the green. The total distance of all the holes is added. The player is aiming to get the lowest score possible. If the player does not get the ball on the green they are given 100ft (30m) regardless of where the ball lands. The game ends after the tenth hole. *'Target Practice': In this mini-game there are two targets. One situated at the other side of a lake and one place in the center of the lake. The player attempts to hit the ball as near to the centre of the targets as possible. The nearer the centre the more points will be awarded. The game ends after the tenth ball has landed. Boxing *'Working the Bag': A player is given one minute to weaken and knock down as many punch-bags as possible. One point is awarded for every bag knocked down. *'Dodging': A player is given one minute to dodge as many balls as possible that are thrown at them by their trainer. One point is awarded for every ball dodged and one point is taken away for every ball that the player hits. *'Throwing Punches': A player attempts to hit as many of the mits that their trainer holds up in front of them in one minute. One point is awarded for every mit hit and one point taken away every time the player hits the trainer. If the player hits the trainer more than they hit the mit, their score will be zero points instead of negative points. Fitness Mode Fitness mode puts the player through 3 challenges, from training mode, and depending on how well the player does, they will be giving an age (the younger the better). 20 is the lowest age possible. Fitness mode can be done once a day for each Mii. After one Mii has completed the fitness test, he or she will receive a message in your Wii Inbox. Trivia *Gaining 1000 skill points in any given sport gives that Mii: pro status. *Pro status makes bowling balls sparkle. *All 9 holes in golf are from the NES game Golf. *Wii sports is now the best selling video game of all time after passing super mario bros. in sales Category:Wii Games